Swords
by tribalbutterfly
Summary: This is just a story that I thought up with Sakon and Ayame - two of my favourite anime characters. Sakon meets Ayame when she comes to his house asking for help that he doesn't want to give. Disclaimer - I do not own Sakon and Ayame!
1. And So It Begins

Chapter 1  
  
The cloaked figure solemnly regarded the man dressed in the garb of a General. "We are counting on you," General Ly-san-ter told the person in front of him. "Do not fail. We need Sakon Lexington to commit himself to our cause or else all is lost."  
  
The person nodded and lithely mounted the magnificent white stallion that awaited patiently. The General watched the pair leave and his mouth twisted wryly. "Good luck Ayame."  
  
**********************************  
  
His nostrils flared at the metallic scent of blood. He was covered in the stuff and still he fought on, knowing that if he dared stop, he would be dead. The screams of the wounded filled his ears and he felt as if he was going insane. Just when he thought that he had made some sort of progress, they swamped him again.  
  
He felt the hands clawing at him and he smelt the stench of decay all around. As much as he struggled and fought, he couldn't seem to break free. As he spun his sword in an arc, thinking to clear a path, something buried itself in his left shoulder, causing excruciating pain.  
  
He fell to his knees and heard his enemies laugh in glee as they converged on him. He stared up at them, knowing that he was about to die. One of them reached down and grabbed a handful of his long hair, yanking his head up to expose his neck. He stared mesmerized at the glittering blade in the man's hand, recognizing it as his own. The blade descended and he felt the pain as it sliced into his flesh.  
  
"No!" Sakon bolted upright in his bed, his body drenched in sweat. He looked wildly around his room, one hand pressed to his throat as if expecting to find a cut there. He shook his head to clear it and swore softly. That damn dream again.  
  
He had been having nightmares for almost a year now - ever since his last battle in the Red Crater. He had almost lost his life that day and he thanked his lucky stars that his brother Nick - a fighter pilot had happened to be passing by overhead and had seen Sakon go down with an arrow to the back. Nick had landed and transported his older brother to a medic. It was touch and go for a while because the tip had been dipped in poison but Sakon was a fighter and he had recovered - at least physically.  
  
The light turned on, momentarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to the glare, he smiled at the gorgeous blonde standing in the doorway. Aphrodite Lexington - Nick's wife looked at him with concern in her lovely violet eyes. She walked into the room. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. It was the dream again. That's all." Her brow furrowed. "I still don't see why you won't see a therapist. It'll help." He chuckled. "No offense Aphro, but I don't really like the idea of someone poking about in my head." "Yeah," a third voice piped up. "It might scare them to death." They turned to face the petite brunette who was lounging in the doorway. Sakon smiled and gestured for her to come in. "What brings you here my dear?" Ryona Lexington bestowed one of her famous glares on her brother-in-law. "Oh get real! With all that noise you were making? I'd be surprised if the horses are still asleep." With a wicked grin, Sakon replied, " I can assure you that Nick and Kit still are or else they'd be crowding my room too."  
  
Ryona hit him with a pillow.  
  
They were still laughing when a male voice interrupted. "Is this a private party or can we join in?" Three pairs of eyes focused on the entrance to the room where two identical blond haired, green-eyed men stood. Nicholas and Christopher Lexington, Sakon's younger brothers were surveying the scene with smiles on their handsome faces. They each walked to their wives and regarded their brother fondly. "What's the problem?" Nick asked as his wife snuggled into his chest. Sakon grinned at the look that darkened Nick's eyes but it faded when Ryona answered. "He had the nightmare again." Suddenly, he was tired of all the fussing and the sympathy. He shook his head. "I'm fine. Honestly I am. I just need some rest. You kids go have fun." "Huh?" Aphro asked and then caught the knowing look that passed between Sakon and Nick. "You bugger!" she laughed, punching Sakon in the arm. Nick swooped her up in a fireman's hold and left the room but not before emitting a loud Tarzan-like yell. Ry and Kit laughed and went, leaving Sakon by himself.  
  
He shook his head and laughed. Those four were never boring. Ever since the incident, he had moved out of his luxurious apartment in the city and come home to the family mansion to live. The Lexingtons were extraordinarily wealthy and as sole descendants, the three brothers had all of the family's wealth at their disposal.  
  
Sakon was staring at the ceiling when a movement to his right caught his eye. He turned quickly and caught a glimpse of thick, black, shaggy fur and a mouthful of fangs. It was gone so quickly that he was not sure if he had even seen it.  
  
The sound of breaking glass and surprised screams from the direction of Kit and Ry's room proved that it was not an apparition. Sakon flew off his bed, grabbing his longsword in the process and darted down the hall to where Kit and Ryona stayed. As he burst through the door, he saw Kit and Ry huddled in a corner, terrified looks on their faces.  
  
He saw why the minute he got a look at the assailant. The abomination had long, sharp fangs and claws, the same black, matted fur that he had seen earlier and was over seven feet tall. In addition to that, it stank. Sakon wrinkled his nose as he approached the creature, which was so intent on the duo that it did not see the warrior approaching it. With one swipe, he sliced through the thing's head. It screamed shrilly and emitted a noxious scent along with a thick purple-black slime. Then, it vanished. 


	2. The Woman In the Woods

Chapter 2  
  
I forgot to put the disclaimer in last time! Whoops! I do not own Wrath Of The Ninja and Sakon and Ayame don't belong to me.  
  
Sakon galloped across the meadow on his stallion, a magnificent black beast called Bellese. The wind whipped through his short, straight hair, making him miss the waist length tresses that he used to have before the fever made him cut it. Ever since then, he had kept the hair short - mainly because it was more convenient to do so.  
  
His horse headed towards the river in the woods - the place that Sakon and his brothers went to regularly when they needed to relax. As he neared the river, he could hear voices in the distance. He reined in Bellese and listened.  
  
"Take your hands off me, you filthy pig," someone said in a cultured yet cold voice.  
  
He heard rough laughter and someone else said, "Now, now, me pretty little thing. Ye're too sweet ta be walkin' dese here woods by yeself. The men an' me - we was jus' offerin' ye company. It's not safe fer ah lady."  
  
Sakon could sense that trouble was brewing and he quickly dismounted, ready to help the person. He crept through the foliage until he came to a clearing. There, six men surrounded a woman in a cloak. He could not see her clearly because her back was to him but he could see the ragtag group of six that surrounded her. He prepared himself to go to her aid, when she laughed.  
  
The sound made him look up in amazement and he was further stunned when he saw her pull a steel disc from under her cloak. She pulled back her arm and in one smooth motion, set the disc flying. The lethal, diamond tipped blade sliced through each of the men - effectively dispatching them. Sakon stood, mesmerized, as she calmly stooped and retrieved her weapon. Just then he realized that one of the men behind her was still alive and had raised his gun to fire at her.  
  
With amazing speed, he whipped a dagger out of his belt and flung it at the man. The weapon buried itself in his neck and he made a sick, gurgling sound before he died. The girl spun around, ready to defend herself and launched the disc again. In a fluid motion, he pulled his longsword out of its sheath and blocked the blow. Her eyes widened and she dropped to a fighting stance.  
  
He held up his hands. "I'm not here to fight you. He was going to shoot you in the back."  
  
She still looked skeptical so he placed his sword on the ground. "Look. I'm unarmed. Are you okay though?"  
  
Finally, she spoke. "I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Well you're welcome. That was a fine piece of fighting though." He studied her features. She had large amber eyes that were a shade darker than his unusual golden ones. Her hair was inky black and her skin was a creamy, peach tone. It would have been hard for him to believe that this delicate-looking, feminine creature was such a skilled killer if he hadn't seen it for himself.  
  
Then again, he thought, with a wry twist of his mouth, no one would ever peg Aphro and Ry as fighters either.  
  
Ayame wondered what was going through the tall, auburn-haired man's mind that had made him smile. He was uncommonly good-looking with short, messy hair, aquiline features and mesmerizing golden-brown eyes. Like a cat, she thought. Shaking her head to clear the thought, she bent and retrieved her disc.  
  
"Thank you for your help," she said, reattaching her weapon to her belt. She walked towards her stallion and mounted.  
  
As she spurred the horse to action, she heard him call out, "What's your name?"  
  
"Ayame!" she yelled as she rode off through the forest.  
********************************************* 


	3. Clash

Chapter 3  
  
Ayame reigned in outside the huge, sprawling mansion and stared in awe. The house was magnificent - even more opulent than her family home. Obviously Sakon Lexington was extremely well off. Her well-shaped lips curved in a sardonic smile. Mr. Lexington was probably too busy playing spoilt little rich boy to care that people were losing their lives in a war.  
  
She dismounted and walked to the front door. Seeing a doorbell, she pressed it and waited patiently until it was opened. She blinked in surprise at the breathtaking blonde that opened the door, dressed in a pair of white shorts and a white midriff top.  
  
No wonder he stayed home, she thought in amusement.  
  
The blonde smiled curiously at her. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Sakon Lexington," she told the girl. "It's urgent."  
  
Aphro studied the girl in front of her and decided to let her in. For some strange reason, she actually liked this girl in front of her and Aphro always trusted her instincts. She stepped aside and gestured for the girl to enter.  
  
"Let me take your coat," she offered. "My name's Aphrodite Lexington. You are?"  
  
"Ayame," was the reply.  
  
The girl slipped out of her cloak and Aphro's eyes widened slightly as she got a good look at the female. She had long, slightly wavy, blue-black hair that fell past her waist and large amber eyes. She was also wearing an incredibly short, blue, kimono style dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs. White, knee-high boots completed her outfit.  
  
Won't Sakon be glad to see HER! Aphro thought wickedly. She bit back a smile and told the girl, "Follow me."  
  
She led her down a corridor and up a flight of stairs and finally stopped in front of a large, oak door. "Sakon's in his room. Wait in here and I'll go call him." She opened the door and led Ayame in.  
  
She used the elevator for the other three flights, and walked down the corridor until she came to Sakon's room. She knocked and heard him call, "Come in."  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Sakon pulling on a white shirt over his blue jeans. She smiled fondly at him and said, "You have someone waiting in your study for you - and boy! Are you ever going to be glad when you see her!"  
  
"Her?" Sakon asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Ayame - wait - Sakon! Where are you going?"  
  
"To my study. Where else?" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ayame had been sitting in the study admiring the tastefully decorated atmosphere, when the door behind her opened. She spun around to face the person and was stunned when she saw who it was.  
  
"You!" she cried, recognizing her rescuer from the woods.  
  
"At your service," he smiled. "What are you doing here? And why are you looking for me?"  
  
She groaned. "Oh God no. Don't tell me that YOU are Sakon Lexington!" Then the lovely blonde was his wife. She felt the disappointment keenly. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Well, it's the name my parents gave me, so I would have to say that, yes I am. How can I help you?" He grinned and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I'm here on behalf of General Halir Ly-san-ter." She saw his face darken and her heart sank. "He wants you to help us in the Red Crater. We need your assistance desperately!"  
  
Sakon turned blazing eyes to her. "Tell the General, that I have the same answer that I have told him the last thirty or forty times. I am not interested in fighting his goddamn war!"  
  
"My uncle has sent you numerous messages pleading for your assistance Lexington!" Ayame snarled, offended. "People are dying out there!"  
  
"And what the fuck can I do?" he yelled, losing his temper. "What can one man do that would be so bloody assed marvelous to kill thousands of our enemies? Am I a fucking God?"  
  
He stood. "This conversation is over. Get the hell out of my house." He opened the door for her and Ayame shot him a murderous look before exiting.  
  
She walked downstairs and met Aphrodite in the hallway as she was collecting her cloak. Aphro took one look at Ayame's stormy face and exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I've royally pissed off your husband Mrs. Lexington."  
  
"Nick?" Aphro asked, confused, "how did you do that? Weren't you here to see Sakon?"  
  
"Well yes. That's who I meant." Ayame now looked puzzled.  
  
Aphro burst out laughing. "Oh Sakon's not my husband! He's my brother-in- law!"  
  
"So he's not married then?" Ayame felt a wave of relief and forced it down.  
  
Aphro snorted "Hardly. But what happened?"  
  
"I need to convince him to fight in the Red Crater but he refused." Ayame told the other girl. "We had a huge fight and he ended up ordering me to leave. With pleasure! I'm not staying anywhere near someone who is so pig- headed and unfeeling!"  
  
Aphro grabbed her arm. "Sakon is one of the kindest men that I know!" she blazed. "He's fair and loyal to all who he thinks deserve it. He almost lost his life in that damned Red Crater and he's still recovering! And you people want him to go back again? It'd kill him for sure! Look at yourself before you call anyone else unfeeling!" Aphro opened the door. "I think it would be for the best if you left."  
  
Ayame looked at the other girl and nodded. "Yes. I believe so." She wrapped her cloak around her and walked out of the house.  
  
*********************************************** 


	4. The Attack

Chapter 4  
  
Ayame rode through the meadow, her thoughts on her encounter with the Lexington family. She now realized that she was wrong to have reacted the way that she did and she cursed her fiery temper for getting her into trouble once again. She absently stroked Heliotrope's neck as she rode, taking comfort from the horse.  
  
They entered the woods and instantly, Heli's ears laid back flat on his head. He snorted nervously and Ayame at once switched to a defensive mode, her eyes darting back and forth as she scanned the scenery.  
  
She saw and heard nothing and slowly, she relaxed. She soothed her horse and urged him forward. He balked slightly but followed his mistress' command. She guided him through the dense forest and her mind turned back to Sakon and their fight. She was so immersed in her musings that she did not see the huge figure lurking in the trees above her until it was too late.  
  
The rustling above drew her attention and she looked up just in time to see the black creature descending on her. She managed to pull Heli sharply to the side and took the brunt of the creature's attack on her left arm. She screamed with the pain and clenched her teeth over the waves of dizziness that threatened to overtake her.  
  
Mentally cursing herself for not paying attention, she drew a short sword from her belt and faced her assailant. Brown saliva dripped from its fangs and its beady black eyes glittered with hunger. She could see Heli quivering behind the monster and she knew that if she did not do something fast, her beloved horse would die next. He would refuse to desert her, even if it meant his death.  
  
She pulled out her disc and sent it flying. For all the strength the thing had, apparently it was not too bright for it simply stared at the shiny object headed its way. The disc sliced through it and the thing vanished in a buff of noxious air and slime. She stared at the spot for a few seconds, then dizziness overtook her and she swayed. Her foot slipped off the edge of the incline that she was standing on and she overbalanced, rolling down to the foot of the hill, where she lay, unconscious.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sakon stormed downstairs and into the foyer where he met Kit and Aphro. His brother's wife studied him and then she smiled. "She went that way," she said pointing towards the forest.  
  
Sakon glared at her. "What makes you think I give a damn?"  
  
"Uh, the roses in your cheeks?" she volunteered as Kit burst out laughing.  
  
Sakon made a rude gesture to the both of them and walked out. He headed towards the stables where he found Bellese already saddled and ready to go. He shook his head. "Aphro, you jackass," he murmured.  
  
He mounted the stallion and rode off in the direction of the forest, his thoughts on the encounter with the dark beauty. He had sat in his study for over four hours, stewing over her high-handed words, until the sun began to dip low in the horizon. Then he had realized that she had just been sent to do a job and that maybe losing his temper wasn't the right thing to do. He should have explained the thing to her in a rational manner and let her draw her own conclusions.  
  
He knew that chances were slim to none that he would catch up with her but he had to try. He knew all of the shortcuts through the woods and he felt that he would not be at peace unless he made SOME sort of attempt to apologize.  
  
He cut through the meadow and headed in the direction of the river. As he rode onwards, his acute sense of hearing picked up the whicker of a horse. He reigned in Bell and headed in the direction of the sound.  
  
Five minutes later, he came upon an incline where a horse stood. He recognized the animal as the one that Ayame was riding and a cold fist of fear clenched in his gut. He dismounted and walked to the beast. There was no sign of Ayame anywhere but he picked up the scent of blood. Looking around, he saw a large, congealed puddle of the liquid on the floor near his feet and splashes of it on the surrounding greenery.  
  
He cursed fluently and his eyes scanned the area. It was the horse that drew his attention by nudging him towards the incline. He looked down and saw a dark shape lying amongst the shadows of the foot of the hill.  
  
He practically flew down the small incline to her side. He turned her over and was appalled by the amount of blood covering her cloak. Her face was pale and her breathing was incredibly shallow.  
  
He lifted her carefully and started back up the hill. Once at the top, he mounted Bell, all the while holding Ayame carefully in front of him. Her horse followed them closely and he marveled at the well-trained animal. When he reached to the mansion, he vaulted off the horse and ran into the house, calling for help.  
  
Kit and Nick were the first two to meet him and they both stopped in their tracks as they saw the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened?" Nick asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sakon replied tersely, "but she's lost a lot of blood and she needs medical attention NOW!"  
  
"Well we shall call Ry," Kit replied. "Remember she also studied medicine - so she should be able to help."  
  
Sakon nodded and started up the stairs. "I'm carrying her to my wing - send Ry to the room next to mine."  
  
Kit nodded and headed off to find his wife. Sakon turned to Nick. "Find some clean bandages and hot water." As his brother walked off, Sakon headed to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. He stepped out when it stopped and headed to the room to the right of his. He opened the door and entered, walking towards the large, queen-sized bed and placing her gently upon it.  
  
He removed the cloak and drew in a sharp breath at the nasty gash on her upper left arm. It was swollen and the flesh around it was an angry purple color. He tossed the cloak aside and turned when he heard a noise in the doorway. There he saw Aphro with her hand clasped to her mouth.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sakon replied grimly. "It looks pretty bad."  
  
Just then Ryona elbowed her way past Aphrodite and strode to the bed. "My God! What happened to her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It looked as if she was attacked. That wound looks like a bite," Sakon replied.  
  
Ry studied it. "True. I wonder what could have done that to her. We have no dangerous animals in the woods. Unless." her voice trailed off.  
  
Sakon had thought about the same thing. "The creature that had attacked you and Kit the other night!"  
  
"Exactly!" Ry said. "Now get out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I need to take off her clothes and I don't think that she'd appreciate having you ogle her. I'll call you when I'm finished."  
  
Sakon nodded and left.  
  
*************************************** 


	5. Attraction

Chapter 5  
  
Ayame opened her eyes slowly. What was going on? she wondered. Why did she feel so incredibly weak?  
  
She slowly raised her head and took in her surroundings. The room was unfamiliar and incredibly gorgeous. Not bad, she thought. I could have awoken in a drain.  
  
She pulled herself upright and sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, then willed herself to stand. She managed the feat and then leaned on the bedpost for a moment to steady herself. She felt her legs wobble and clutched the post even more tightly.  
  
Just as she thought that she had herself under control, a voice spoke up from behind her, startling her into losing her balance.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing?"  
  
She sat back down heavily on the bed and turned to glare at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," was the reply.  
  
"In that case, what am I doing here?" she asked.  
  
"You were attacked in the woods," he informed her. "Did you see what attacked you?"  
  
Her eyes grew dark. "It was some huge, black monster. I managed to kill it." Her eyes widened. "Is Heliotrope okay?"  
  
"Your horse is fine," he soothed. "He's one fine, well-trained animal. If it wasn't for him, I might have never found you."  
  
She smiled at that, and then she realized that Sakon's gaze kept straying past her neck. Looking down, she discovered why. She was clad only in a short flimsy nightdress that sweat had plastered to her body. It was also pretty obvious that she wore nothing underneath.  
  
To her horror, Ayame felt herself blush. She was never embarrassed, not even during her military training when she had to shower with the men. Hundreds of strangers seeing her naked body had never intimidated her, so why was the frank, appreciative gaze of one golden-eyed man making her lose her cool?  
  
To diffuse the moment, she blurted out, "I need to use the bathroom. Urgently."  
  
He chuckled and stood. "I thought as much."  
  
Before she could have an idea of what he was up to, he had swept her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. There he deposited her gently inside the door and told her to knock when she was done.  
  
She used the toilet and then took a peek at herself in the mirror. She winced at what she saw. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was in a mess. She splashed some cold water over her face and opened the door to find Sakon lounging outside.  
  
Before she could protest, he had swung her back up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He lay her down and proceeded to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
She stared at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Because I had lost my temper with you the other day and I'm sorry for that. It's just that your uncle has been constantly hounding me with demands to fight the war and I can't do that." He sighed. "I know that it will piss him off royally, but."  
  
She placed her hand over his, effectively cutting him off. "You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should be telling you that I'm sorry for barging into your house and demanding that you risk your life for us. I just never thought about the fact that you might have unselfish reasons for not wanting to fight."  
  
She raised her eyes to his. "I guess I thought of you as this spoilt little rich boy who just wanted to stay home and bask in luxury while soldiers were dying out there."  
  
He sighed. "Yes - and I feel really badly that so much are dying, but it is their choice to make. I've made mine and I am tired of all the killing. I needed to get away."  
  
Ayame stared at his down bent head and fought the urge to run her fingers through his dark red hair. She found herself feeling the urge to gather him in her arms and kiss him. Maybe he picked up on her thoughts, because, suddenly he raised his head and stared straight at her, his beautiful golden eyes blazing with desire.  
  
She inhaled sharply and he focused on her mouth. Just then, the moment was shattered by voices outside her door.  
  
Sakon stood up, just as Aphrodite and Ryona entered and he smiled at them before leaving the room.  
  
"Was he upsetting you?" Aphrodite wanted to know.  
  
"No. Actually, he was helping me out." Ayame studied the blonde, remembering their last heated words.  
  
Apparently the argument was on Aphrodite's mind as well, because she cleared her throat and said, "Uh about those things I said that last time."  
  
Ayame held up a hand. "There's no need for you to apologize. I deserve everything that you said to me.and more. What I told Sakon was horrible and really low and I am not proud of it."  
  
She shifted her gaze to the petite woman standing next to Aphro. This female was incredibly pretty as well, with sleek, chin-length dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes. She had on a red, short, halter style top and a short black skirt.  
  
Feeling Ayame's gaze on her, the girl stepped forward. "I'm Ryona," she said. Seeing the curiosity on Ayame's face, she laughed. "I'm married to Kit - Nick's twin brother."  
  
Ayame smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
She took an immediate liking to Ryona - something told her that below the quiet demeanor of the tiny girl was the heart of a fighter like herself.  
  
She could also sense a sadness lying inside of her - sorrow at deeds that were done in the past. Ry had done things in her life that she was not proud of but had managed to overcome most of her demons.  
  
The girls encouraged her to get up and take a bath. She washed her hair and brushed her teeth and after that she came back to the room to find a gold colored halter top and white shorts lying on the bed.  
  
She gladly picked them up and tried them on. They belonged to Aphro and were slightly big but adequate, nonetheless.  
  
She brushed her long hair out and plaited it into a braid that fell down her back. Feeling human again, she smiled and padded out of her room. The first person she saw was Sakon, who happened to be leaving his room at the same time. He smiled at her and offered to take her down to the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
She accepted and he escorted her through the house downstairs to the large but cozy kitchen area. He put her to sit at the table and proceeded to whip up a hot bowl of vegetable soup along with hot, buttered rolls for her.  
  
She was ravenous, but for some reason, the scent of the food caused a wave of nausea to overtake her. In order to distract from this, she tried engaging Sakon in conversation.  
  
"So what was that thing that attacked me?" she asked.  
  
He frowned. "I don't know. It was the strangest thing I ever saw. It was as if the creature had not a care whether it died. I killed it with no problem whatsoever."  
  
She looked at him. "It was the same with me as well. The thing didn't even defend itself against my attack." She propped her chin in her hand. "So what do you plan to do abut these monsters?"  
  
'I'm not too sure at the moment." He fixed a steely-eyed gaze on her. "Are you going to eat?"  
  
She looked at him. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Just then, her stomach rumbled.  
  
He burst out laughing and she glared at him. He quickly tried to compose himself but it only made him laugh harder when she looked at him in an affronted manner.  
  
She stood up and began walking out of the room. He darted across the kitchen and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Back to my room!" she replied heatedly.  
  
"Not until you eat, you aren't," he stated.  
  
Her temper flared again and she jerked her hand out of his grasp. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"  
  
"The person who saved your life!" he retorted. "Now eat the damn food!"  
  
She opened her mouth to deliver a scathing reply, when the world spun around her and she swayed. She would have fallen if not for Sakon's quick reflexes.  
  
He caught her and cursed. "You little fool! Don't you realize that your body needs the nourishment? After that ordeal you went through.." His voice trailed off as she looked up into his eyes. He swallowed and his grip on her tightened.  
  
Ayame realized that he was going to kiss her and her heartbeat quickened. Her lips parted in anticipation and her eyes began to close. His mouth brushed hers, the touch as fine as the brush of a butterfly's wing, when voices invaded her consciousness.  
  
She jerked back, and raised a hand to her mouth. Wide-eyed, she stared at Sakon, and fled the room, just as the other members of the house entered.  
  
******************************************** 


	6. Desire

Chapter 6  
  
Ayame stared at her reflection in the mirror. What had just transpired? She could still feel the feather-light brush of Sakon's lips on hers as if it had just happened and her entire body screamed out for her to find him and complete what they had started.  
  
She sat shakily on the bed. Why now? Why this man? She had been in contact with men ever since she started her military training at the tender age of fourteen - eight years ago - and not once had she ever felt the urge to take a man to her bed - not even when her friends were having different lovers every night.  
  
She was nicknamed 'Icicle' in her early years and what was meant to be a mocking name, eventually turned into a label of respect and affection. The men treated her like a little sister at times and were very protective of her. The other women in the army were also kind to her, as they knew that she would never compete with them for the affections of the men.  
  
Her musings were cut short by a knock on the door. She calmed herself and called, "Come in," assuming that it was one of the girls.  
  
She inhaled in surprise when she saw Sakon. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought you some food. You need to eat Ayame," he chided softly. "You've been out for two days."  
  
She sighed. "I know. It's just that the sight of the food is making me sick."  
  
He grinned. "Oh come on! My cooking's not THAT bad!"  
  
She giggled and he pushed the tray across to her. "It's natural to feel that way after you haven't eaten for so long. Just eat slowly and take what you can, okay?"  
  
She nodded and spooned some of the soup in her mouth. It was delicious and she drank half of the bowl, before she pushed it away. He smiled at her.  
  
"Was that so bad?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and he took the dish from her and replaced it on the tray. He placed the tray on the bedside table and handed her a glass of juice. As she drank it, she winced.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Headache," she replied. "I guess I plaited my hair too tightly."  
  
"Let me," he offered, turning her around. She was about to protest, but the feel of his strong fingers tangling in her hair, robbed her of breath. She was disgusted with herself for sitting like a simpering ass, similar to those girls she had laughed at when she was younger.  
  
He unwound her braid and proceeded to comb his fingers through the silky strands. Just when Ayame felt as if she couldn't take anymore, she felt the touch of his mouth on her neck.  
  
Her breath rushed out of her and her pulse began to race. His mouth was hot and as he trailed wet kisses along her neck, she felt her legs go weak. She fought the urge to give herself wholly to him and instead pulled out of his embrace.  
  
"I think you should leave," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
She saw the anger as it blazed in his eyes. He banked the fires and nodded, exiting the room.  
  
She panicked then. Knowing that if she stayed here much longer, she would lose all control, she decided to get out. She had duties to her country and she could not waste her time on anyone - especially not a devilishly handsome, auburn haired man...not even if his eyes made her want to throw propriety to the wind.  
  
She stripped off her borrowed clothes and went to the closet where her blue dress hung, freshly laundered. She slipped on the garment and pulled on her boots. Then, she went for her weapons. Strapping on the disc and her sword, she made her way to the window where she studied her escape avenues.  
  
She saw a large tree about ten feet away from the house and her brow furrowed. Normally she would have had no trouble in making the jump but in her weakened state, it would be a close thing.  
  
Nevertheless, she readied herself and ran across the room, launching herself out of the window. She landed cleanly on a branch of the tree and shimmied down.  
  
While she was congratulating herself on the graceful exit, she happened to glance up. What she saw froze her in her tracks. Sakon was staring down at her, admiration and fury on his handsome face. She decided to get going before he made up his mind whether to applaud her or strangle her and broke into a run.  
  
She didn't know where the stables were, so she headed to the woods behind the house. She calculated that she would be able to circle the house until she came to the stables. Crouching in the shadows, she formulated her escape plan.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sakon could not believe what he had just seen. The damned girl had practically flown out of the window and at first he was terrified that she was lying at the foot of the house, bleeding and broken.  
  
As he rushed to the window and peered down, he saw her jumping lithely to the floor. Damn, she's fast, he thought with pride. Then, anger reared its head. I'm going to kill her.  
  
He had come back in her room to apologize - something that he seemed to be doing a little too often these days. For one horrible second, he thought that he had driven her to commit suicide....  
  
When he saw that she was okay, he decided that he was going to wring her neck. Instead of disturbing the rest of the house, he ran back in his room, grabbed his sword, and exited the same way that Ayame had. When he found her, she had better pray.....hard. 


	7. Culmination

Chapter 7  
  
Ayame tried to keep her breathing soft and shallow. She scanned the shadows around her furtively, looking for any sign of Sakon. When she saw none, she retreated further into the woods and began to flit from tree to tree, looking for the stables.  
  
She deducted that the horses would be kept a reasonable distance from the house, so as to prevent any of the scents from the animals reaching the occupants of the mansion.  
  
Quietly, she snuck through the woods, every fiber of her being focused on listening for Sakon. It was her first mistake.  
  
Her second was that she was so busy looking ahead of her, that she left her back unprotected. It was by pure luck that she didn't die that night.  
  
She felt the presence before she heard anything. Quickly, she spun around, to face a monstrosity that she never dreamed existed. It was blood red and had six pairs of eyes, long black talons, a thick, lizard like tail and scales covering its body.  
  
As she stood, transfixed, a long, blue tongue flickered out and licked her cheek.  
  
"Niiiiiiccccceee," the thing hissed. "You are ssssssssweeet. Untouched. Join with me and I sssshalll ssshow you unparallel pleassssssure."  
  
"Not fucking likely," she retorted, drawing her sword. She launched herself into the air and came down with a deadly slash. The thing moved with lightning speed and dodged her attack, slapping her to the ground with its tail.  
  
From her place on the ground, Ayame saw red. She had been through serious physical and emotional stress and turmoil recently and she was not in the mood to put up with any bullshit.  
  
She sprang to her feet and in a fury, started an attack that she had perfected in her training. It was swift, furious, and gave her opponent no time to defend himself against her.  
  
Soon the creature was oozing liquid from numerous slashes along its body and she pulled out her sword, finishing off the thing in one fluid motion.  
  
As she stood there, trying to catch her breath, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Spinning around, she brought her sword up to the person's neck. Her eyes widened as she saw Sakon and she quickly deflected the blow.  
  
He studied her crossly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You know that it's not safe and yet you come out here in your weakened condition. You have GOT to be the world's biggest jackass!"  
  
She threw a punch at him.  
  
He ducked and grabbed her hand, forcing her up against a tree. He pinned her with his body as she struggled against him. Glaring down at her, he ground out, "Someone needed to have taken a whip to you when you were a child, you hard-headed little bitch!"  
  
"And someone should have cut your balls off!" she retorted hotly.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment, and then his lips twitched. He burst out laughing and raised a hand to her cheek. "You little spitfire," he murmured softly.  
  
The next thing she knew, his lips had descended on hers. His mouth was hot and as she gasped, he used the opportunity to caress the inside of her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Ayame stopped struggling and gave herself wholly up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his surprise and elation when she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands traveled up her thigh and under her dress.  
  
The filmy garment proved to be no barrier and as his skilled fingers moved higher, taking the dress with them, she raised her arms, allowing him to peel it off and throw it on the floor.  
  
Her fingers found the button of his jeans and she undid the fly, pulling the heavy denim off his hips. She was in such a hurry that she ripped his white shirt, causing a long rend from the neckline.  
  
His mouth trailed kisses down her jaw line and down her neck, to the hollow of her throat. He stopped and undid the front clasp of her bra and stared down at her breasts. When she couldn't bear it anymore, he leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth.  
  
She exhaled on a rush, swamped by the sensations running through her. Her hands caressed his back, nails sometimes digging into the firm flesh, as he pleasured her.  
  
He lowered her for a couple of seconds while he stripped off their underwear and then returned her legs to around his waist. He placed his hand between her legs and found her wet and ready for him.  
  
He entered her swiftly, causing her to cry out in pain. He stilled, and watched her in disbelief. "You're a VIRGIN?"  
  
"Well, I WAS," she replied between gritted teeth, "and if you stop now, I WILL kill you."  
  
He chuckled and bent his head, giving her a long, deep kiss. "I promise to make it good.....I'm only twenty four. Way too young to die."  
  
He began to move inside of her slowly. At first it was highly uncomfortable and still painful but after a few seconds, she began to feel a pleasant friction and a build up of a sort of tension inside of her.  
  
Not knowing what it was she wanted exactly but guided by instinct, she used her lithe, flexible body to ride him, making him marvel that someone with so little experience could create such a whirlwind. He felt her about to climax and as she did, he followed, their hoarse cries echoing in the night air. 


End file.
